


Hogwarts defence

by litra



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Sandra, Allison and Jay go to Hogwarts.





	Hogwarts defence

Sandra looked at the letter. It was old-fashioned to get letters, that's what the matron had said. She hadn't believed that it was actually for her. She said that only important paperwork was ever sent through the mail, and if it was something like that then it would be addressed to the matron not to an 11-year-old.  
  
Sandra had lied. She said it was a penpal project for school. She was writing letters to another little girl in India and the girl was writing back. She said that the girls name was Amy and that she liked soccer and honey sandwiches. The matron had given her the side eye, but eventually given the letter back. The address was very specific after all, and while the paper was the parchment, the addresses on the envelope seems to be hand written. The matron muttered that any professional agency would have printed labels, and she didn't have time for this anyway.  
  
Sandra taking it up to her room and close the door tight. The other little girl she shared it with, Rose, was out at soccer practice so she should be alone. She checks the window and make sure no one was hiding under the bed or in the closet, just in case. Only then did she carefully opened the letter.  
  
It began not with a hello, or with dear Sandra, or even dear Sandy like some of the kids in class called her. Instead there was a shield with four animals at the top of the first page. Sandra hesitated, because that looked like it was important paperwork after all. But bringing it back to matron now would catch her in her lie, and that was something the matron couldn't stand. Sandra bit her lip and read a little further.

  
  
_Dear Sandra Bell,_

_You have been accepted to the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Due to your familial situation, a school representative will be sent on the 20th of August to escort you in purchasing the necessary equipment you will need for the school year. The list of this equipment can be found on page 2. From there you will be escorted to Kings Cross station where the school train will be boarding on platform 9 3/4. The school term begins on September 1. We will be informing your guardian of the upcoming changes._

_We look forward to your attendance, sincerely deputy headmistress Minerva McGonigle._

Sandra quickly read through the second page, which included things like a cauldron, and a wand, and a bunch of books that she's never heard of before. Also it said that the school uniform was robes, which didn't seem that practical. She couldn't tell if it was meant to be a joke or not.  
  
When the day arrived for her to get picked up, she was all packed. Not because she believed in the letter, but because she was always packed. She looked at the woman who had a short bobble blonde hair and brown skirt suit that was buttoned all the way up her neck. The woman spoke with the matron for five minutes before finally introducing herself as Mrs. O'Leary. She said she was from the ministry, the department of education. Sandra didn't know quite what that meant. Still, the matron seems to think everything was in order so Sandra picked up her bag and followed without a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Allison." Allison said offering her hand to the only other girl in the compartment. The girl looked at it for a moment before slowly taking it.  
  
"I'm Sandra."  
  
Sandra's voice was quiet but even and it made Allison wrinkled her nose. She couldn't tell if Sandra was scared or not. She didn't seem excited, or even happy like most of the other kids.  
  
"You're not magic born are you?"  
  
Sandra hesitated so Allison nodded, it made sense. "Both my parents went to Hogwarts. I'm not old blood or anything, my dad was Muggle born, and my moms a half blood. They were both in Ravenclaw. I can give you a few pointers if you like."  
  
Sandra nodded and a smile slowly bloomed over her face, "thanks. I don't know anything about the school, or magic."  
  
"Well, I guess the best place to start is with the houses. Like I said my parents were both in Ravenclaw, so I guess that's probably where all and up. The other houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has different types of students in it. Ravenclaw students are supposed to be really smart. Gryffindor students are brave. Hufflepuffs are kind and loyal. And Slytherins are cunning. We'll be sorted when we get to the school, and that will be our home until the graduate."  
  
Sandra was nodding with her face all scrunched up like she was concentrating very hard.  
  
"What if your parents didn't go to Hogwarts?" A boy broke into the conversation. He was the only other person in the compartment with them and he mostly kept to himself so far. Mostly he looks nervous. "Sorry, my name is Jay. My moms a witch but we only moved to England when I was five so she went to a different school. You said you'd probably get into Ravenclaw since your parents were in Ravenclaw."  
  
Allison smiled in what she hoped was an encouraging way. "Oh no, anyone could end up in any house. I mean yeah there are some families that all end up together but it depends on the person."  
  
Jay gave a little nod, glancing at them then down at his hands.  
  
"The houses are important of course but there's lots of other things to –" Allison said. She told them about the astronomy tower and the lake and Quidditch and the ghosts and how the staircases moved, and everything else her parents had told her. Slowly Sandra and Jay seems to relax. She hoped they ended up in the same house. They seemed nice.

 

 

 

Jay waited up at the front of the hall as name after name was called. Allison had given him a little smile when she was the first one to have the hat placed on her head. She'd ended up in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, and two people later Sandra had ended up in Gryffindor as well. He thought he understood what she meant now about the different personalities of the houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin were the loudest. They would cheer and boo depending on which house was called. The other two houses would cheer for their own but didn't seem to care one way or the other about the obvious rivalry.  
  
Jay thought back to how Allison had described the different houses. He thought he knew which one he would end up in.  
  
When his name was finally called and the hat was lowered onto his head he said, "It's okay, you can put me in Hufflepuff." 

The hat's voice answered in his ear, "oh? You think that's where you belong?"  
  
Jay hesitated and the hat seems to read his intentions.  
  
"You can't fool me, it's all here you know. Hufflepuff would suit you, but if you're going to have a chance to really stretch your wings, you would do better in  **Gryffindor**." The hat shouted the final word to the whole room, and Jay blinked stumbling down off the platform towards the red and gold table.  
  
He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to expect. The hat thought he was brave? Was he really? Allison and Sandra were sitting together and he plopped down on Allison's free side. She bumped her shoulder against his with a smile.  
  
"Looks like were housemates."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, it didn't work to put the others in this story but I do have ideas as to what their houses would be:
> 
> So I bet some people would put Leonard in slitherin but nope I see him as a grifindor. He knows how to play the game but that's because his mom is a slitherin all the way. When he tries to be a slitherin, he's not actually very good at it. Like how he keeps trying to get his boss and his mom in the same room. He does have the drive to win and he doesn't care who gets in his way, and that is very grifindor. 
> 
> Seth is a hufflepuff who thinks he's a grifindor. But here's the thing about hufflepufs. They never give up. Not on their friends and not on what's right. They are the most stubborn of all the houses when they dig in. That's where his drive comes from. He may not be the first across the gate and he may not be the most elegant, but he is not going to let this beet him.
> 
> Kate is a ravenclaw who everyone mistakes for a slitherin at first. The thing is that she can say all the right things to get people to do what she wants but at the end of the day she will always choose accuracy over manipulation, even if it means giving up the advantage.


End file.
